Power tools are commonly used to complete industrial or home improvement tasks. Many power tools are portable and battery-powered or fuel cell powered, allowing a user to apply considerable torque or force on a workpiece without exerting a substantial amount of energy. However, many power tools produce significant vibrations and rotational forces during use, or can otherwise be difficult to control due to the amount of power that is transmitted from the tool to the workpiece or working material.
Several attempts have been made to resolve the above issue. For example, handles have been developed that allow a user to hold the power tool with one hand, and control the movement of the power tool by gripping the handle with the other hand. The handle can normally be removed from the tool and allow a conventional, handle-free operation of the tool based on the preference of the user.
Conventional power tool handles typically hook into a back portion of the power tool and are spring-mounted into place. This configuration encourages the user to apply force on the tool in a direction that is not parallel to the main body of the tool, leading to possible damage of the bits or other components held in the working end of the tool. Also, the two hands of the user and the cutting point of the tool form a triangle that results in user discomfort and fatigue. For example, in the above-described triangle, the user's hands are far apart from one another, and both hands are perpendicular to the main body of the tool. The conventional configuration therefore results in hand and wrist discomfort that ultimately causes the tool bit to bend, twist and break.